90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan and Annie
Annie and Ethan is a romance on 90210, portrayed by Shenae Grimes and Dustin Milligan. Story Annie tells Ethan about Jason and the break-up. Ethan offers to beat the guy up, but Annie tells him that Jason would kill him. This hurts Ethan's ego a little bit. Annie and Ty come back from San Fransico and upon landing Annie gets some bad news. Her grandma, Tabitha, has been in a car accident. She's fine, but it's Annie's fault that she was driving at all. Annie never picked up her laptop from the repair shop. Annie apologizes to her parents but fails to mention that she was in San Francisco. She then goes to apologize to her grandmother who is visiting with a friend, Ethan's Grandma. Ethan is there as well, so he and Annie go talk to each other by the pool. They reminisce about their first meeting two years ago and the fun they had that summer. Ethan and Annie talk about Ty and Ethan asks if they are serious , Annie says she doesent know but they are at least friends , Ethan asks if him and Annie are friends. Ethan and Naomi officaly break up when he finds out Naomi kissed George for revenge on Ethan. As the episode is ending Ty shows up at Annie's window and they make out. Ethan walks up the driveway holding a stuffed animal and sees that they are kissing and so he leaves. We're Not in Kansas Anymore - Annie moves to Beverly Hills to be with her Grand Mother who is ill. Annie and Dixon talk about how Annie and Ethan had kissed 2 years ago when Annie was visting her grandmother. Annie sees Ethan in his car in the school parking lot with another girl , she seems stunned and leaves. Annie meets Naomi Clark, Ethan's current girlfriend. Later on Naomi introduces Ethan and Annie to each other and they explain they had met already , but don't talk about the kiss. Annie saw a different girl in the car with Ethan who wasen't Naomi , Annie promises Ethan not to tell Naomi. Ethan is forced by his team members to lie that Dixon started the fight during lacrosse, who is subsequently kicked off the team. Annie argues with Ethan because of his lying, and asks what happened to the Ethan that she met two years ago. Annie tells Dixon that Ethan was cheating on Naomi. Dixon gets angry with Ethan for lying about lacrosse and sends a text to Naomi that Ethan is cheating on her. Annie tells Dixon that Ethan had told the truth and was back on the team and Dixon admits he sent the text about Ethan cheating to Naomi. Annie gets mad and goes to Naomi's party to try to find Ethan and apolgize. Naomi had lost her phone so had not read her text messages and read them at her sweet 16 party. She dances with Ethan upset and asks if its true that he cheated and he admits he did. Later Annie and Silver go to the beach and Annie sees Ethan and says shes sorry for telling Naomi. When she asks why he told the truth about Dixon not starting the fight, he replies that he is trying to be the good guy he used to be. Lucky Strike - Ty and Annie start dating , and Ethan and Naomi are back on speaking terms. Later, Harry and Debbie discuss how everyone is so busy lately and that they should have a family "fun night." They tell the kids they're all going bowling at Lucky Strike on Friday night. Ethan asks Annie if she's got any big plans. She explains it's family "fun night." He tells her it's social suicide to go to Lucky Strike with her family. Ty walks up and says he's disappointed she has to cancel. Ethan awkwardly excuses himself and walks away. Ethan arrives with the guys at the lucky strike but Dixon tells them he can't leave just yet. He's not trying to hurt their feelings and they'll know something's up if he bails out right off away. They all decide to hang out and bowl for awhile too. Ethan talks to Annie and asks if she wants to go outside to get some air , she accepts. Outside Lucky Strike, Ethan and Annie are talking about his family and flirting a bit as Ty walks up and notices. Ty interrupts and once again Ethan is left awkwardly behind.Naomi pulls up at her dad's office and sees him kissing another woman. She's devastated and Adrianna tries to console her. Back at the bowling alley Ty and Annie decide to see if she can get away. Annie asks her parents if she can leave with Ty.Annie and Ty run into Ethan on their way out. Ethan says he's gonna hang out and bowl for awhile. Adrianna comes running up to find him because Naomi's freaking out outside and won't talk to her. As Ethan goes out to see what's wrong, Annie tells Ty she's got to check on Naomi before she can leave. Adrianna tells them Naomi saw her dad kissing another woman.Ethan gets to Naomi and she tells him what happened. He holds her and seems to calm her down, promising her it will be okay and he will take care of her. Old habits die hard, I guess. Neither of them see Annie watching them, but she looks a little sad.Annie gets a text from Ty saying he couldn't wait and left without her. Annie goes back home with her parents and Dixon. The Bubble - Ethan asks Annie out on a date since Annie and Ty aren't see'ing each other anymore. Silver warns the new girl not to get involved with Ethan – it's in for a heartbreak. She says she's seen the "Naomi/Ethan bubble" and it doesn't pop. Of course, Annie is sure that they're done and she tells Silver there is nothing she can say to change her mind. She's going on their date and that is that. Ethan is having troubles with his brother , Naomi appears and helps his brother and asks if Ethan will go with her to talk to her fathers girlfriend , he agrees. Ethan goes with Naomi and misses his date with , Annie she sits alone at the Peach Pit waiting for Ethan who never showed. Ty appears and Annie gets embarrassed and says shes waiting for someone. Annie recives a text from Ethan saying he couldn't make it. The next day at school Ethan apolgizes and Annie says its okay it wasen't like it was a date. She realizes she messed up with Ty and brings him snickerdoodles , which doesen't impress him , but Annie is determined. Ty and Annie kiss and so do Naomi and Ethan. Naomi and Ethan are back together and same for Ty and Annie. Wide Awake and Dreaming - Annie and Ty are practicing their lines for the play. Annie needs a break and the two discuss Ty's plans for a one-on-one after party at a hotel. Annie is stunned to hear that Ty booked them a room. Ty is quick to tell her that it's only if she wants it, but Annie stupidly assures him she's fine with it, even though her voice and manner clearly show otherwise. Annie finds Dixon after the play and asks him for the condom he's had in his wallet for the past four years.Dixon is shocked and a bit grossed-out but he forks it over to her anyway. She thanks him and starts to leave but runs straight into Ethan. Their stuff falls and he finds the condom. There is an awkward moment and then Ethan tells her she cannot have sex with Ty Collins. Annie doesn't think he should judge her or Ty, considering his past behavior. Ethan wants her to wait for someone who cares about her but her retort is sharp and bitter. "I tried that," she says pointedly. "It didn't work out." Adrianna tricked Annie into thinking that she had sex with Ty in their hotel room. On her way out, a distraught Annie is stopped by Ethan, who looks concerned. Naomi quickly joins them and asks her what's wrong. Annie tells them that although this whole "Hollywood world with all its friends with benefits" might be great for the two of them, it's not okay with her. She unleashes her feelings and storms off, leaving Naomi and Ethan standing there. Quotes :Annie – Do you remember what I told you I liked about you the first time we met? :Ethan – That I was frightfully honest :Annie – Yeah. I'm just wondering what happened to that guy I liked from a couple summers ago. Because this new one is an ass :Ethan – I was trying to find that guy you liked a couple summers ago :Ethan – Wouldn't you rather save yourself for someone who cares about you? :Annie – I tried that. Didn't work out :Ethan – What if we don't work and I hurt you, I don't want to hurt you :Annie – Well, you just did Category:Relationships